


...And the Book of Lust

by Erosempai



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dorian Grey's nightclub makes Cassie want Jake Stone instead? Takes place during "...and the Image of Image" in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And the Book of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun story to type! First time writing this pairing.

Cassie felt buzzed, almost drunk, and her mind becoming a blur of its former self inside the club. This was something strong she never experienced before. Looking around the room she could only focus on one thing, no, a person.. Jake Stone.

She looked him up and down with her now bright blue eyes. Instead of the math inside of her head she saw images, scenes, and closed her eyes.

 

_He grabbed her shoulders, his warm lips on her neck. She moaned softly as his the trail of kisses went down her chest now. Her hands trailed down the front of his dark wash jeans and she felt his manhood throbbing at her touch._

  
  
If only she could feel it, let him feel her sex pulse with her own, and feel complete. Her body started to feel warmer each time she touched him, and she bit her lip at the thought of him now.

 

_What she needed was a nice, hard, –_

 

“Stone! We need to get out of here. Now. There's something wrong in this place. Maybe I can find it if we walk around here.” The magic was starting to drain her normal thoughts at this point. She wasn't feeling right, and if they stayed in here she would be completely gone.

“Dammit Cassie. You might be right but we need to see how everyone is acting before we assume anything. Just relax okay?” He grumbled a bit as she started to fidget some more on the couch by him.

“No. This is important. Just listen to me!” She now was gripping the couch so tightly that she couldn't even think straight. She couldn't do this with Stone, but something inside of her just needed this.

Stone looked over at her again with a slight glare before she moved closer to him and grabbed his right hand. His eyes then looked at her with more worry, this wasn't her. “I don't know how to say this, but something is hard...” She giggled a bit looking at his eyes now.

 

_“Snap out of it!”_

 

She pulled him close and into a rough kiss. He grabbed her shoulders in response and tried to push her away before she pushed him to the couch even harder. Their lips may have separated from them falling, but she was still inches away from his lips again.

 

_“Cassie, get off of me!”_

 

She kissed him again, her hands now on his waist and holding him. Stone couldn't stop this. She couldn't control herself. He kissed her back now, almost with the same force she had earlier. His hands cupped her face and moved her red locks from her cheeks as she held him close. A soft moan from her let his tounge into her mouth. Another moan and she was almost ready to take over now. The magic may have been strong inside of her, but he was stronger. He would take her to the edge of what she wanted, pure pleasure.

Her hands soon went down and untucked his shirt, and she moved her hands onto his bare skin now. Her fingertips ran trails down his waist and he groaned softly into their kiss now.

 

_“Cassie....”_

 

She broke the kiss to look at him now. His clothes were a bit messed up from her actions, his eyes looking right at her. If his expressions could speak.. he might have been begging.

 

_“Want to take this somewhere else?”_

 

He kissed her cheek and moved himself off the couch carefully to stand up by her now. She was still kneeling on the couch as he held out his right hand for her. “I think there was a private room by us.” Stone smiled and held her hand as she stood up to join him. They carefully walked through the crowd to the room in question, and she closed the door behind them.

Pushing her against the wall beside the large bed, he lifted her arms up and took off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. She blushed a bit as he took off his own shirt and then grabbed her wrists with his right hand to pin her against the wall. Moaning loudly he kissed her roughly, making her mouth open wide and allow him to french kiss her deeply.

_“Stone... aaah!”_

 

His kisses went down her neck, down her chest, and her strapless bra fell to the floor as he licked a trail along her nipples. The soft buds were hard from his actions, and she started to wiggle a bit as he suckled her left one softly. His mouth tracing every nerve, every part of the skin there, and she moaned loudly. He still managed to smirk as his mouth went over to the right one, repeated his actions, and now his free hand was lowering her leggings down.

He lifted his head up, hand still in place to keep her still. His tounge went down and made a trail down her stomach, her hip, and finally close to her lower lips.

_“Stone... why are you teasing me!"  
_

 

He licked her clit slowly at first and felt her squirm. Soft moans turned into deeper moans as his mouth went over her clit fully now and sucked it a bit before lifting his head. “Stone!” She moaned loudly at his action again before she looked down at him blushing pink.

 

_“You don't know how long I've wanted this...”_

 

He moved his hand off her wrists and she quickly moved her hands to the jeans he was wearing. His manhood was there, only a layer of fabric between them. Her fingers unzipped them carefully, and letting him step out of it as he looked at her. Hard and ready, just the way she needed this.

 

_“Cassie... you ready?”_

 

She nodded yes as he moved them to the bed, and she laid down first to allow him to crawl over her. Those eyes, that body, everything about Jake Stone was going to be hers tonight. He moved her legs up a bit onto his back as he moved himself inside of her opening. A soft gasp. A soft moan.

 

_“Oh... yes... aaah...”_

 

His thrusts were slow at first until she proceeded to dig her nails into his shoulders. He moaned deeply as she did this, now speeding up his thrusts to keep up with her actions. She moved her hands down to his upper back now and clawed at him as her face went into his right shoulder. Her moans were muffled but still loud as he thrust.

 

_“You feel so damn good... mhhh...”_

 

_“More... more... aaah...!”_

_“Dammit Cassie! Aaaah!!”_

  
  
_“Stone.. please!!”_

 

His thrusts grew faster as she moved her head away from his shoulder to look him into the eyes before kissing him deeply. Her moans joined with his, growing deeper, primal. He held her back with one hand and dug his nails into her back as he came, with her orgasm coming faster.

_“Aaaahhh! Yes... aaaah!!”_

When their breathing slowed down she looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly as he moved to lay beside her.

 

_"Thank you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Music I was hearing for this story:
> 
> “Love is the Drug” by Roxy Music  
> “More Than This” by Roxy Music  
> “Counting Stars” by One Republic  
> “Take Me to Church” by Hozier  
> “Blurred Lines” by Robin Thicke  
> “Flesh for Fantasy” by Billy Idol  
> “Sounds Like A Melody” by Alphaville  
> “My Emotional Way” by Fancy


End file.
